1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a magnetic valve and, more particularly, to a magnetic valve for a module for an electrohydraulic gear unit controller, which can be arranged in a multipart housing and which comprises a valve subassembly and a coil-part group.
2. Prior Art
This kind of magnetic valve has already been used in a module for an electrohydraulic gear unit controller. It includes an expensive valve subassembly group, which comprises many expensive parts, which must be made by turning, drilling and cutting or milling. The displacement of the magnetic valve must be adjusted during assembly in an expensive manner. The sealing of the magnetic valve and the valve subassembly group occurs by means of several O-rings, which are parts that exhibit wear. The coil-part group is often attached to the valve subassembly group with attaching means, such as screws and attaching straps or clips. The attachment of the magnetic valve in the control block occurs by means of an additional strap, which is attached with screws to the control block.
A conventional magnetic valve, as a whole, requires many different parts and many working steps for its manufacture and assembly.